Patent Document 1 discloses, as control valves for a valve opening/closing timing control apparatus, a phase control valve (relative rotation OCV in the document) that sets a relative rotation phase by selectively supplying a fluid to one of an advance chamber and a retard chamber and a lock control valve (regulation OCV in the document) that releases a regulated state by supplying a fluid to a regulating member of a locking mechanism.
According to Patent Document 1, a spool constituting the phase control valve and a spool constituting the lock control valve are housed in a single valve body, and part of the valve body is fitted into a driven-side rotary body of the valve opening/closing timing control apparatus so as to be capable of rotation relative to each other.
Patent Document 2 discloses a control valve in which a spool (spool valve body in the document) is housed within a valve body so as to be capable of sliding. The control valve is configured to be capable of being operated to be in six positions, and is also configured such that a locking mechanism can be controlled by selecting any one of the six positions so as to displace the relative rotation phase of a valve opening/closing timing control apparatus (valve timing control apparatus in the document) in an advance direction or a retard direction.